Tales of the Blade: The Fall 'Arc'
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: And here is The Fall, about how the Lorn family fell from grace and ebcame the outcasts. Once again, rated T for gore and language. And main character death.
1. Tales 4: The Fall 1: Love and Death

Hiya people

_Different arc! Prepare for chapter 1 of __**The Fall**__. Why are my chapters getting shorter? Sorry, good cliffhangers._

Disclaimer-Still don't own pokemon. Get used to it. I own the characters, not the name Jaster, joint creator of the Blademasters.

Tales of the Blade Chapter 4-The Fall 1: Love

"You WHAT?" shouted Ravenna Lorn at her brother. The rest of the Blademasters just stared.  
"I'm going out with Catherine Jaster." said Adam Lorn, again.

Pandemonium exploded around the table, while the leaders of the families, Alan and Lauren, looked at each other and smiled quietly.

"No way, Adam." said Ravenna. "You can't!"  
"Why not?" said Adam, at exactly the same time as Catherine.  
"Because I won't allow it!" said Lewis Jaster.  
"And why would you stop it?" Yelled Catherine at her brother.  
"I'm afraid I can't allow it either, Catherine." said Nathaniel Jaster, their father. Catherine, Adam and the rest of the table looked at him.  
"What?" said Ravenna.  
"I won't leave her." said Adam. Lewis seized the unexpected ally of his father.  
"You have to."  
"I Won't." He said. Lewis frowned, then smiled.  
"I challenge you to an honour duel. If you win, we will allow it. If I win, you will drop it." Everyone looked at Nathaniel.  
"That seems fair." he said.

Ravenna and Catherine were both pale. Ravenna and Adam's parents did not quite believe that in thirty seconds, they had gone from an announcement of love to an honour duel.

Alan and Lauren, at the same time, just slapped their faces in disappointment of their children and grandchildren.

* * *

"Alright then. A round lasts until the first fatal blow. First to three. Blunt your weapons." said Alex Sonai, who was refereeing.

The two boys concentrated, and ran a finger along the edge of their sword. The blood would seal the blade, rendering it all but harmless.

"Begin."

Lewis started to concentrate, using his inner strength, but in just over the blink of an eye, Adam had reached his side and slammed into it with one sword.

"Fatal blow." he said. Lewis' eyes flashed with anger, as he took up a fighting stance again.

Adam knew the same trick wouldn't work twice. He might actually have to fight this time.

"Begin."

Lewis once again started to concentrate, but more slowly, watching Adam. he finished, and nothing seemed to change. Without warning, Adam ran forwards again, slashing with incredible speed.

Lewis' arm came up and blocked it, once twice, then the third time he misjudged.

The sword slammed into him again.

"Fatal blow."

But Lewis had a plan.

"Begin. If Adam wins this, he wins the duel."

Adam rushed at him. He parried once, hard, knocking him away, and concentrated again.

When Adam attacked again, he blocked every strike, moving even faster than him.

Both times, he had used inner strength to speed himself up. And they had lasted between battles. He was faster than Adam. And that was saying something.

But Adam had one more trick. He ran in, looking like a simple attack. Then he concentrated, and yelled out.

"Chaos Blade!" In the audience, Lauren winced. That attack was very hard to use right, only the fastest could do it right. Adam wasn't good enough yet.

But it would probably still win him the fight.

After the first strike, he vanished in a cloud of smoke. Something told Lewis to turn around, and he did, just blocking the second. Adam vanished again, reappearing almost parallel to the floor. But his sword still smashed into Lewis' side.

It was over.

"Fatal Blow. Adam wins." said Alex, with some boredom.

Lewis scowled, running his finger along the sword to deactivate the training charm and the speed boost. Alex didn't see. Neither did any of the Jasters, except Alan. They were behind him. Adam turned away.

"Well, Adam, I suppose this means it is permitted for you and-"

Lewis charged, screaming and swinging his sword at Adam's head.

Adam, moving fast enough o blur slightly, ran his finger along his sword and cut Lewis' throat.

He fell to the floor, dead.

There was silence in the training field.

* * *

"Oh no." said someone.  
"What?" said another.  
"It has begun. The Blademasters are splitting. Young Lewis is dead." said Celebi.  
"Oh no…" said Mew.  
"The fall has begun."  
"Sometimes I think the world would be better without prophecies." said Mew quietly.

_Yep. Mew and Celebi will be in every chapter. So, how's this arc? Forbidden love, treachery, (Lewis', the black sheep of the Jasters, not that they'll ever admit it.) and someone challenging someone older and more skilled than him, and paying the price when he tries to cheat. But will they see it that way? Find out in a few chapters when we return to this arc._


	2. Tales 7: The Fall 2: Death of a Master

_The Fall. Part 2. This starts to get bad…_

Tales of the Blade Chapter 7-The Fall 2: Trouble

"Ok. What the hell are we going to do?" said Nathaniel. "He killed my son. We have to do something."  
"We should apologise." says Alan. There was an incredulous silence. "Lewis tried to kill Adam. Didn't you see?"  
"No. We didn't." said Nathaniel, coldly. "All we saw was MY son cut down in cold blood."  
"After he attacked when the fight was over, with his blade unsealed."  
"He was trying to regain some honour by fighting the last two rounds."  
"Beginning with an unjust attack."

"Why are you arguing with your own son?" said Melissa, Nathaniel's wife.  
"Don't worry Mel, it's only natural he's defending his girlfriends family honour."

There was silence.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Alan.  
"Oh come on Dad, we all know you're fucking Lauren." said Nathaniel.  
Another silence.  
"Oh? Why's that?" he turns to the rest of his family. "Come on, you can't really believe it."

No-one meets his gaze.

"See? They know it's true."

Nathaniel's eyes go slightly cold.

"I see. Then you don't need me here. I know you won't listen to me. Go dig your own graves. I'll have no part in it."

And he leaves the room.

"I hope Lauren can persuade her family to see sense…" he says to himself.

* * *

"Ok, we all saw it." says Lauren. "Lewis tried to kill Adam."  
"Yes. It's outrageous! What are we going to do?" said Laurens son, Jonathon Lorn.  
"He must have been acting on his own. It was a sloppy attack." said Lauren dismissively. Jonathon nodded.  
"True. But there is another problem. They didn't see him unseal his sword. From their view, Adam, you killed him for no reason."  
"I didn't!" said Adam.  
"We know that. They'll probably challenge you to another duel. To the death." said Jonathon, grimly.  
"What? But it will probably be Nathaniel… I can't beat him!" said Adam.  
"I can." Lauren said quietly.

* * *

There were two sides in the meeting the next day. All of the Jasters and Rofani's were on one side, while the Lorn and Verin families, along with Alan and Catherine, who knew the truth, were on the other.

As always, the Sonais were silent, not interrupting the matters and taking neither side.

"What do you have to say!?" demanded Nathaniel.  
"I only defended myself!" said Adam.  
"You killed my son in cold blood." he said. "I challenge you to an honour duel. To the death." he said.

"Your challenge is accepted, Nathaniel Jaster." said Lauren. "As you know, a challenge is between families not people."

Nathaniel gaped. This was more than he could handle.

"I will fight for the Jasters." said Sam Rofani. Everyone knew that he only wanted to kill Lauren. But it was permitted.

"Yes. Sam will fight for us." said Nathaniel, hugely relieved.

Once again, the fighters assembled. This time there was no sealing.

"I've waited a long time for this, bitch. Hope Alan can live without his girlfriend."  
Lauren just smiled, saying  
"Even if I was his girlfriend, he could congratulate me when I gave him your bastard head."

But the talk was over.

Sam immediately ran at Lauren, screaming something inarticulate and swinging his giant weapon at her. She just ducked, running under his arm and lashing quickly, opening a line of blood along his leg. He screamed with pain and anger, a flood of anger pouring out of him, slowing her reactions. Not that that made much of a difference to someone who was often said to be faster than lightning.

He put his finger on his sword, drawing blood. He licked the blood off, and then shouted.

"Bloodwind!"

It did what it sounded like. A storm brewed, raining blood, with a wind blowing the blood straight at her. Within seconds she was almost covered.

She ran right past him with insane speed, cutting a tiny nick in his arm. The pain was enough to end the attack.

Lauren looked like she had the fight in the bag.

Nevertheless, when Sam swung his blade faster than ever before, Lauren was too off balance to dodge it. She brought up a golden sword to block it.

The sword smashed right through it, slowing down enough to save her life as it cut into her shoulder.

She looked at the shards of the sword, stepping backwards.

"You broke my sword." she said, in disbelief. "This is one of a kind…"

The shards seem to melt, flowing towards her, up her leg and onto the broken sword, until it looks as good as ever.

"Well, that's new." she says. Then she feels the pain from her shoulder.

"You actually hit me. I… do not… get HIT!"

He was smirking. Lauren screamed at him, and ran at him. She prepared a guard, but at the range when he expected her to attack, she shouted.

"CHAOS BLADE!" she screamed, ballistic with fury.

In the audience, Adam's mouth opened wide.

Her first attack was obvious and easily blocked, regardless of its speed. As Lauren vanished, reappearing behind him, he just managed to block the next. She vanished again, reappearing with a both bladed attack from above. To his credit, he ducked one and blocked the other.

The fourth strike cut him in the back, making him cry out in pain.

The fifth cut across one arm, opening a huge cut that immediately started bleeding badly, leaving him to hold his sword one handed, regardless of its weight.

The sixth stabbed through one leg, causing a giant wound.

The seventh whistled past his stomach, scoring a long line across it.

The eighth chopped down onto his shoulder, in a stroke leaving the same wound as Lauren bore.

The ninth strike saw Lauren, her eyes cold, slash down and completely sever the hand holding the sword.

The tenth strike. Lauren reappeared directly in front of but a metre or so above Sam, falling quickly and slashing with both blades. Sam's head parted with his neck. Lauren landed on him, kicking him down and standing on his body.

She sheathed her swords.

She turned to Adam.

"And that is how you do a Chaos Blade."

It was at that moment that Celebi and Mew ran in to stop the fight.

"Oh." said Mew, seeing Lauren with her swords covered in blood. "Is now a bad time?"

* * *

_Yes, she's slightly psycho. Where did you think Ellen got it from? Waddya think, anyway? REVIEW!_


	3. Tales 11: The Fall 3: Consequences

_I considered posting more Beginnings, but I think I'll write Fallen. Sorry. This one ends soon anyway. Shortest arc._

Tales of the Blade Chapter 11-The Fall 3-Consequences

"Get out!" shouted Nathaniel.  
"If they leave, so do I." said Alan.  
"Fine then." he said, his voice furious, but calm.

Moving almost as one, the entire Lorn household left, accompanied by Alan and Catherine.

Hesitating, James and his family followed them.

Mew said nothing, her lip trembling.

Celebi sighed.  
"We're too late. Prophecy or no prophecy, some things cannot just be allowed to happen."

No-one but Mew was listening to him.

Nathaniel was yelling, furious.  
"Traitors! They'll kill their own? Well, I cast them out! As the senior blademaster present of the Jaster family, by the authority handed down to me, I cast them out." he said.  
"Any objections?" he said.  
The Rofani agreed entirely with what he was saying.  
The Sonai said nothing. No-one knows if they just didn't care or they knew they were outnumbered.  
"We blademasters are above men. Almost like angels. Well, then they are the Fallen Angels. Never again will our two families meet in friendship!" he shouted. He was really starting to get into it.  
"What about the blademaster school?" said Celebi.  
"We can do it without them. We can run it with less styles."  
"No, you can't." said Celebi.  
Everyone agreed with him.  
"Well, then we can get some of their students. Not that difficult, is it." he said.

Celebi sighed, and left, Mew following him. Nathaniel didn't notice. He was too busy ranting.

* * *

"They've outcast you." said Celebi, to Lauren.  
"I don't care." she said.  
"And your family." he said.  
Lauren winced, but stuck with it.  
"We don't care. That's his problem." she said, walking to the rest of her family.

Celebi sighed.  
"This is the way it was always going to be. Damnit, why do prophecy's always have to be so right?"  
"Well, if you'd let us change something…" said Mew reproachfully.  
Celebi sighed, and shook his head.  
"You know we can't. It has to be this way."

* * *

"James?" asked Alex, quietly.  
James turned, surprised to hear the other's voice here, of all places.  
"You are asked to attend a meeting." he said, short as always, and left.  
James turned, seeing Lauren casually leaning against a wall.  
"You should go." she said.  
"After what he did?" he growled.  
"Yes. Keep a foot in each camp." she said. "For me."

"James. Please."  
"Alright." he said, unwillingly. He stood, and left.

* * *

_One bad apple sours the basket._

* * *

_That's the end. End of the Fall, I believe. Shortest arc. I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
